User blog:Natsu Fury/Enter the Buddyzone Chapter 2:The Clash Of Two Warriors Akira vs Zion
I'm sorry for the long wait. Let's just say me and my dad don't always see eye to eye. But he pays the bills and i'm only 16 so . . . .yeah. Anywho, i hope chapter 2 was worth the wait. For away in the land of Dragon World. There sat a large ArmorDragon in blue and gray armor. This great creature was watching the battle between through a mystical crystal ball. “I wonder how this bout shall end.” The dragon thought to himself . “Hold on! Is that Cerberus Ace!? Well I guess the victory has already been deiced.” Card shop 1:39 AM Both Akira and Zion were preparing for battle. “It’s been awhile since we last did this huh Akira?” Zion said while shuffling his deck. “Yeah this really brings back memories, but don’t think I’m any different then I was 2 years ago.” Akira said as he finished shuffling his deck. Both players leaped as he finished shuffling his deck. Both players leaped to their position, finally ready to start the fight!” Hey Keiko. Do you think Akira will be alright? He hasn’t played in awhile and-.” Before Jessie could finish, Keiko had already grabbed her lips shut. “Look, it doesn’t matter if he wins or loses as long as he has fun.” Said Keiko as she released Jessie’s lips. “Besides, even if Akira is suffering from a little lag, the best person to get him reacquainted with the game is Zion.” Said Rosalina as the game got underway. This had been a fight that Zion had been looking forward too for a while now, and he planned on enjoying every moment of it.”Piercing through any and all foes, face my wrath and know true fear! luminize, Danger Knights! Zion yelled, allowing his cards to take their positions, and letting his core deck case to take it’s spear form. After Zion and Cerberus were in position, Akira took his turn to luminize.” Mighty creatures of untold strength spread your wings across this battle field so we may fight as one! Luminize, Dragonic Unity! Akira’s cards and pull purpose core gadget took their positions. The stage was set, and both were ready.” Raise the flag!”, they both shouted. “Danger World!” Said Zion.” Dragon World.” Akira replied. Akira’s Move Akira '''Hand:6 Guage:2 Life:10''' Zion Hand': '''6 Guage':2 ' Life:1'0''' “'''I charge and draw.” Akira took one card from his hand and threw it to gauge.” I call extreme sword dragon to the center position.” A winged dragon in armor, wielding a large sword appeared in front of Akira. “Now I cast Dragon Seal! Set!” A stone statue of a dragon appeared next to Akira.” Extreme, attack the fighter!” The armordragon flew from his position, and struck Zion with his sword, bringing his life points down to 7. “I cast, Bold Relation!!” Zion said as 3 cards from the top of his deck were sent to his gauge. '''END OF MOVE Zion’s MOVE Akira Hand:4''' Gauge':3' Life:10 '''Zion Hand: 5 Gauge: 5 Life:7 “I draw, charge and draw.” Zion took two cards from his hand, and threw them in two different directions. “I call ArmorKnight Medusa and ArmorKnight Gargoyle!” An armed demon and a women with the body of a snake appeared on Zion’s side of the field. Then Zion lifted another card from his hand and said,” I equipped Hysteric Spear!” A black spear appeared in Zion’s hand, and two cards from his gauge flew into it. ”Medusa, it’s time for a link attack!” Medusa took her drill and together with Zion pierced right through extreme sword. This devastating assault brought Akira’s life points down 6.”Gargoyle, keep it going!” The demon took flight and began to fly towards Akira.”No you don’t !I cast Dragonic Thunder!”A bolt of lightning flew from Akira’s card and destroyed Gargoyle. END OF MOVE Akira’s MOVE Akira Hand: 3 Guage:2''' Life':6 Zion '''Hand': 3 Gauge: 4 Life:7 “I draw charge and draw.” Akira was trying to figure out his next move. Then suddenly, an idea came to mind. “Okay, I call to the right Systemic Dagger to the right, and Blade Wing Dragon to the left!” A small red dragon with spikes o n it’s back appeared on the left as a small purple dragon appeared on the right.”I then Equip Dragonblade, Dragoseele.”Akira’s life was reduced to 5 as soon as the large blade appeared in his hands. Now I cast Dragonic Grimoire.” Akira’s last remaining card was taken by a small dragon, who then entered a small portal and out came three new cards.”Now dagger and blade wing, attack the fighter!” Said Akira.”Bring it!” Said Zion before getting struck by the two dragons.”Now I’ll be attacking Mudusa with Dragoseele!”Akira jumped from his position and cut Mudusa right in half! END OF MOVE Zion’s MOVE Akira Hand: 3 Guage:3''' Life':5 Zion '''Hand': 3 Gauge: 4 Life:3 “I draw, and charge and draw!”After drawing his new card Zion began to laugh for some strange reason.” Man fun, but now it’s awhile since I’ve had this much fun, but now it’s time to take this to the next level!” Zion took two cards from his in preparation for a cast.” I cast survival chance and then cast armor reuse to add Cerberus Ace to my hand.” The top two cards from Zion’s deck and one card from his drop zone were added to his hand.” Now I buddy call Cerberus Ace to the right!” The three headed beast in purple armor appeared as Zion’s life points increased to 4.”Now Cerberus enter the spear!” Commanded Zion. Cerberus took a spirit like form and became one with the Hysteric Spear, giving it plus +2 Critical!”Now I call Gargoyle to the right.” The small demon appeared on the field hungry for action.”Now I pay 3 gauge to activate Roaring Charge!!! Shouted Zion as Hysteric Spear’s critical went up to 7! Strangely, Akira didn’t seem worried in the least. “I move blade wing to the center position.” Akira said as he leaped backwards , allowing the dragon to take relocate. Everyone was in shock of this near insane decision.”He does realize that Hysteric spear has penetrate right?” Asked Rosalin, but no one could think of a reason why he would do that.”Ha ha ha, Akira your one crazy dude! I attack Blade Wing Dragon with Hysteric spear!” Zion said as he took his weapon and began to run towards Blade with his spear! ”Akira grinned as he lifted a card from his hand and said “I cast, The Skies I Your Hand!” Both blade wing and dagger were returned to Akira’s hand, Causing Zion to miss his target .”Fine by me! Gargoyle attack the fighter!”Zion declared as the demon struck Akira with his drill.' ' END OF MOVE Akria’s MOVE Akira Hand: 4 Guage:2''' Life':2 Zion '''Hand': 3 Gauge: 4 Life:3 “Draw, charge and draw.”Akira took three cards from his hand from his hand and threw them in three different directions.”I call Systemic Dagger dragon left, blade wing dragon to the center, and buddy call thousand rapier to the right!” Three dragons entered the battle field, brandishing their weapons; but Zion didn’t seem scared in the least.”If you can defend against my attacks, then I can do the same.”Zion declared. “We’ll see about that.” Said Akira as he declared the first attack.”Dagger, attack the fighter!” The purple dragon leaped and cut Zion with it’s mighty claws; bringing his life points to 2.”Now blade wing, finish the job!” The red dragon took flight and was headed in Zion’s direction. Before the attack could reach him, Zion grabbed a card from his hand and threw it right in front of blade wing and said,”I cast Phoenix Wall!” A small phoenix appeared from the card and blocked blade wing’s attack. ”Thousand rapier, your turn, attack the fighter!” Akira said as the skinny dragon dashed towards Zion. Unfortunately Zion still had one defensive card left. “I cast Battle Aura Circle!” Said Zion as a red storm of aura formed around him, thus stopping thousand rapier’s attack.” He doesn’t have anymore monsters to attack with, does this mean it’s over?” Asked Rosalina. “Of course not!” Shouted Zion. “Just look at what’s next to him.” Rosa looked and noticed the dragon statue next to Akira. “Wait a minute! His life points are at 3 so he still has a chance!” Said Rosalina with great passion! “I cast Dragon Seal!” Akira said as the dragon statue exploded and out came 3 cards. Akira looked through all the cards, and after he was done there was nothing but silence. “Well Zion, I’ve got nothing.” END OF MOVE Zion’s MOVE Akira Hand: 2 Guage:3''' Life':2 Zion '''Hand': 0 Gauge: 0 Life:1 “I draw, charge and draw.” Zion didn’t waste any time and went onto the battle phase.”Time to finish what I started; I attack blade wing with Hysteric Spear!!” Zion’s spear pierced right through blade wing, and Akira bringing his life points down to 0. GAME OVER Winner: Zion Rikuto “Hey, you okay Akira?” Asked Zion as he walked up to Akira. Akira was just on the floor contemplating the fight he just had. “Come on bro, you did great. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Said Zion. Akira popped right up and said “Let’s go again.” ”Whoa really?.”Zion asked “Yeah I just realized made a few misplays during the game, and I think it’s about time I learned from them.” Said Akira with a clenched fist. Thanks to this game, Akira realized he had gotten very rusty and thought it was high time he started training. Zion could see this, and was willing to help him all the way. The dragon watching the fight was amazed by how close the fight was and Akira’s attitude towards it. “Well, perhaps it’s time to pay earth a visit.” Said the Armor dragon. So the boys restarted another game, in fact they continued to have countless games for the rest of the day. They just kept playing over and over again, even Rosalina and Kekio joined in, but eventually they had to go. Hey, they maybe main characters but they aren’t immune to closing time. “I can’t believe it. You guys broke the record for the most buddyfights in one day! Wow its awesome how the shop owner is gonna give you guys 3 free booster boxes. Isn’t this great!?” Said Jessie skipping down the side walk. Unfortunately the others didn’t feel as energetic as her. Jessie noticed this and looked around for a place they could rest.”Hmm, hey guys there’s a gas station right there. Maybe we could chill in there for a-“Before Jessie could finish her sentence, Keiko and Rosalinda already ran in. “You guys coming in?” Asked Jessie. ”Nah, me and Zion will just chill here.”Said Akira. “Okay, if you say so.” She said as she walked into the Gas Station. “Alright, whoever you are, I subject you come out.” Demanded Zion as Cerberus appeared in his mini form. Two young men appeared from the shadows. One was a somewhat short boy with white parted to the right, wearing a white shirts under a navy blue vest. He was also wearing jeans, blue and yellow sneakers, a laptop bad, a white watch, and black glasses. The other was a blond haired male, wearing glasses with clear frames.”Well it appears your more observant then I thought.” Said the boy with white hair.”My name is Berith Daraco, and this is my team friend Arthur Mirai. “We have a proposition to make.”Said Berith with a smug grin. “What kind of proposition?” Asked Akira.”Oh Berith, it’s cute how you sugar coat things.” Said Arthur as he tried to hug Berith.”What did we discuss about boundaries Arthur?”Said Berith as Arthur with drew his hug.”Okay, no need for another punch in the face.” Said Arthur. “Hey Blondie! Let the guy finishes talking!”Shouted Zion. “Oh. I wonder if someone with your background your background should really be telling me what to do.” Said Arthur . Zion began to tremble with anger for some reason.”I subject you shut your mouth before you get hurt.”Said Zion. “Huh? What’s the big deal?’ Arthur asked as he turned to face Akira. “You probably already know this but back in the day Zion was known as the '''Dangerous Demon. '''He even put 3 Players in the hospital once .” Said Arthur .”THAT’S IT! YOUR DEAD! ! ! Zion yelled as he luminized his core gadget and dashed towards Arthur with the spear! ”Baku, mind giving me a hand?” Arthur pulled a card from his pocket and out came a young man with a large hammer . The adventure took his hammer and slammed it on the groud, creating a shockwave that sent Zion flying! Luckily Zion landed on his feet, but showed no sign of letting that go.”Listen up! Before you there are two paths. You can either join our ranks, or be annihilated by one of the most powerful originations in the world!” Declared Berith. Akira slowly stepped forward and asked ”Who are you guys?” As soon as Akira asked that question, a mysterious man appeared from the shadows. The man placed his hand on his chest before speaking. “ My name is Sorin C. Dornez and we are known as The Dominators.” Well i hope you enjoyed it. I'm am deply sorry if i didn't right enough. If that is a the case i promise to make it longer from here on in. Well i hope you have a great day, and plz stay tuned. >;) Category:Blog posts